


Special Person

by Sakura_no_Miko



Series: X/1999 Poetry [1]
Category: X/1999
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-19
Updated: 2003-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/Sakura_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by X/1999. Kamui's thoughts about his "special person" and what he'll do to get him back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Person

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The references to X (X/1999) belong to CLAMP and/or any other copyright holders. I make no profit from this work. It was only intended to be a homage to a story that was very dear to me as a teenager.  
> POV: Shirou Kamui

You were my only, my true friend.

For you and her, my life I'd end.

It wasn't to be, that destiny…

For neither you nor I can be free.

I would hurt myself for your smile,

Though you'd never know it all the while.

I would spill my blood upon your blade

And grant your wish, angel I made.

Even if no one knows my heart…

Even if no one knows why we part…

Even if my life is made a Hell…

For my "special person," my own angel.

Fuuma…no one else…I wish you joy.

Even for my life…bring back that boy.

I'd take your pain, if it were my gift,

For you, all for you…your soul I'll lift.

I'm sorry, I really am, but I

Can do nothing else, can say no lie.

Fuuma…Fuuma…my own twin star…

I wish you'd return to me without mar.

And when that day comes, on that dawn,

One "Kamui" shall be forever gone…

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2003, when I was convinced a clever rhyme was the best part of poetry and every line should end with punctuation. Ah, nostalgia. X was one of my first fandoms.  
> Originally posted to [fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1241966/1/Special_Person) and [CLAMPesque](http://www.katana-space.net/Forum/Clampesque/Messages/1083109543.702105)


End file.
